


a fool for no one but baby i'm a fool for you

by notthebigspoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This... you... you're disgusting!” Danny snaps, gesturing expansively. “You are like a vicious sex animal persistently seeking prey.”</p><p>Title taken from Supermassive Black Hole by Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fool for no one but baby i'm a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> written for yehwellwhatever. Thanks for the prompt babydoll!

“You disgust me.”

Danny is disgruntled. That is nothing new in the world. However, it's more than kind of a pain in the ass when he's supposed to be functioning as Steve's wing man. He'd agreed to go out for beers after work easily enough but he'd started getting antsy when the cute waitress started hitting on Steve. That's not quite fair, Steve doesn't think. He doesn't get all... like that, when women choose Danny over him. He might pout a little, and don't ask him why because he doesn't understand it either, but he doesn't view his discontentment to Danny.

There's a moment where he considers asking Danny exactly what's bothering him but that's a rant he doesn't feel like walking into, especially when Danny's being kind of unfair about the whole thing. Instead he orders more drinks and tips ridiculously. He's ready to seal the deal, to get the woman's number because she's off in five, and send Danny on his merry way when his partner smacks a hand on the table top.

“Enough, McGarrett! Enough!”

“What?”

“This... you... you're disgusting!” Danny snaps, gesturing expansively. “You are like a vicious sex animal persistently seeking prey.”

“That's not fair.”

“No, what's not fair is time and again having to watch you hunt down some hussy like she's Bambi and you're the nameless hunter. It's repulsive.”

This isn't much like Danny's usual discontent though. There's something underneath the surface. It has no resemblance at all to his usual impatience with Steve's so called skirt chasing. There's disappointment in his eyes and he looks like he wants to say more but is struggling to hold himself back. That's weird in and of itself. Danny doesn't hold back. Steve loves that about him.

“If you like her, Danny, you can-”

“My god. You're an idiot.”

Danny explains just what he means not in words but in actions, reaching out and grabbing Steve's hand. He pulls, yanking Steve over the table into a hard kiss before letting go and shoving him back. Steve lands in his side of the booth with a thump. His lips are tingling. Danny is throwing cash on the table and giving the waitress, Mandy, a look that sends her skittering away with a terrified expression on her face.

“Ever thought, Steven, that maybe there's something better out there? Someone who lo- who gives a damn about you?”

“You were going to say love.”

“Fuck off, McGarrett.”

“Could have told me.”

“And how would that have went when you sleep with everything in sight?”

Steve grumbles and stares at his hands. “Only because you won't give me a chance.”

“You never asked for one.”

“I didn't think I had to.”

Steve doesn't say anything, just drains his beer before heading out of the restaurant to the Camaro. He doesn't say anything to Danny, just slouches down in his seat and stares out the window. He blinks and frowns when the Camaro makes the turn to Danny's apartment instead of his house but he holds back until they're actually parked outside Danny's door. He gives him a questioning look. Danny looks him straight in the eyes.

“You're coming in. And you're staying the night.”

“Thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
